heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Boxing-Man
Boxing-Man is part of a group of four Robot Masters constructed by Dr. Wily. A strong-willed, hard-headed Robot that loves to fight, he is arguably the most well-constructed member of the team. Physical Appearance Boxing-Man has a heavyweight, muscular design, though compared to most other Robots he is on the short side. His armor is primarily a bright red, with a dark, rubbery red forming the shape of a spiked circle on his chest. His rubber-red hands are styled after boxing gloves and, of course, are significantly larger than normal hands. His boots are of similar proportion and design. Weapons/Abilities Boxing-Man fights by charging the opponent and swinging punch after punch at them, relying only on his Boxing Gloves to deal damage (Which can also double as a shield, as he sometimes puts them up in front of him to block projectiles). This is mostly running and punching, though he can also execute a sliding punch to move forward and attack at the same time. His strongest move, however, is his uppercut, which he only executes in extremely close quarters: crouching down for a brief moment, he leaps up and strikes at the opponent's jaw, his fist leaving afterimages as he does so. Boxing-Man's obtained weapon is the Boxing Glove, which allows the user to throw punches as if they were Boxing-Man. The user will be kept from moving too quickly by the heavyweight gloves, but the tradeoff for power may be considered worth it, as the user can also execute Boxing-Man's deadly uppercut. Personality Boxing-Man is a headstrong fellow, the kind who never backs down from a challenge. Brash and hasty, he always charges headlong into battle, and his solution to most problems are to punch them out until they're no longer problems. However, he is somewhat more intelligent than he appears, having knoweldge of Robotics enough to repair himself, which is more than most Robot Masters can claim. He claims that his battle-readiness is just part of being a Robot Master. Backstory Boxing-Man was constructed as the second of the Wily Vortex Squad, a team of four Robot Masters designed to lure Mega Man into a trap. He took over the local boxing ring for a time, where he was eventually defeated by Mega Man. Though heavily damaged, he dragged himself back to his creator's base for repairs, and engaged Mega Man once again in the Castle, where he sadly lost again. After his defeat, Wily seemingly disappeared, leaving Boxing-Man alone in the castle. He sought about trying to learn a thing or two about Robotic self-maintenance, and managed to make substantial upgrades to himself before Wily returned. He is the only member of the Wily Vortex Squad that remained loyal to Wily after his defeat. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Boxing-Man was initially conceptualized solely for the purpose of giving Mega Man four starting weapons when he appeared in a Mega Man/Friendship is Magic crossover I was working on writing at the time. The team that gave the four weapons became known as the Wily Vortex Squad. When a Robot Master tournament came to surface, I decided to excavate some old Robot Master concepts I had left unused, including the Wily Vortex Squad. His story is comparatively lackluster to some of my other characters, but he has a nice character behind him. Category:Mega Man Series Characters Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army